Day Of The Eds
by The Ed Master
Summary: Jonnys best friend Plank has Brain Damage and Eddy suggested to get a new Plank. Plank thinks that Jonny doesnt care about him anymore and its all the Eds' fault. A series of bad luck happens to the Eds and they are sent to get Plank back.


Day Of The Eds

by Ryan

One afternoon, in the lane, Johnny & Plank were playing hide and seek.

JOHNNY: "8, 9, 10. READY, YOURE NOT! HERE I COME!" _(finds Plank against a fence)_

PLANK: _(falls over)_

JOHNNY: "There you are Plank! Good hiding spot!" _(laughs) _"Here you go."_ (picks up Plank- then gasps)_

Johnny noticed that a piece of Plank has been cut off!

JOHNNY: "PLANK! ILL SAVE YA BUDDY!" _(runs for help)_

_(screen faded)_

In Double Ds garage...

EDD: _(picks up a white, powdery potion)_ "Now Eddy, since you really are a fan of jawbreakers- I could tell because you are slobbering your lips,"

EDDY: (_licks his lips) (drooling) (excited)_

EDD: ",I have tried to be a good pal. Ive figured out a solution...BEHOLD!"

ED: "Ahhhhh..."

EDDY: "Its a tube full of milk! So what?"

EDD: "How wrong you are Eddy, this is a jawbreaker solution. Just drink it, and you have automatically tasted the sour, delicious goodness of a jawbreaker!"

EDDY: "No foolin?"

ED: "JAWBREAKER!" _(runs and grabs potion, then drinks it)_

EDD: "NO WAIT ED, IT STILL NEEDS TO BE TESTED!"

ED: "Yum..."

EDDY: "Way to go Monobrow! Ya finished the last of it!"

ED: (swallows potion) "No thanks are necessary!"_(burps) (gets a tingily feeling in his stomach) _"Heh, Heh, THAT TICKLES! HA, HA! HA, HA!"

EDD: "Oh dear..."

ED: _(shoots through the roof) _

EDDY: "Hey Lumpy, GET BACK DOWN HERE!"

ED: "Ready youre coming!" (falls-) _(falls on Eddy) _"Yes, Eddy?"

EDDY: _(chokes Ed, then strangles him) _ "WHYD YA FINISH IT LUMPY! You good- for- nothing-"

JOHNNY: _(opens garage door) _"DOUBLE D, ITS HORRIBLE!"

EDS: _(pause)_

EDD: "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Johnny?"

JOHNNY: "ITS HORRIBLE! ITS TERRIBLE! ITS-" _(grasping for air)_

EDD: "Calm down Johnny, what is it?"

JOHNNY: "PLANKS BEEN CUT IN HALF!"_ (starts crying)_

EDD:_ (confused, but upset)_

EDDY: "SO WHAT! Its just a-"

EDD: "EDDY!" _(angry) _"How could you be so greedy? It might be a hunk of wood to you, but to Johnny hes a normal kid like everybody else! Hes-"

JOHNNY: "-MY FRIEND!" _(continues crying)_

EDDY: "Its just a hunk of wood! Just get a new one!"

EDD: "EDDY!...THATS IT!" _(snaps fingers)_

JOHNNY: "Huh?"

EDD: "Well get you a new Plank!"

ED: "Theres lots of wood at the construction site!"

_(screen faded)_

At Peach Creek Estates...

EDDY: "Huh? THERE WAS JUST A HUGE PILE OF WOOD HERE YESTERDAY!"

EDD: "Eddy, Look at the sign."

EDDY:_ (reads sign)_ "NEW PEACH CREEK ESTATES Gated Community LIVE IN LUXURY."

JOHNNY: _(starts crying again)_

EDDY: "Hmm...I KNOW A WAY TO GET WOOD! Heh, Heh..."

_(screen faded)_

At Kevins house...

EDDY: _(takes out a crowbar and tries to rip a piece of wood off of Kevins house)_

KEVIN: _(peeks out of window)_ "What are you dorks doing?"

EDDY: _(hides crowbar behind his back and walks to Kevin)_ "Nothing, Kev." _(smiles)_

KEVIN: "If my parents find you dweebs wrecking the house, theyll-"

EDDY:_ (throws crowbar at Kevin)_

KEVIN: _(falls in pain) _"Ouch!"

EDDY: _(laughs very hard) _"You should see the look on your face!"_ (catches crowbar & quickly wrips a piece of wood off the house)_

Then Eddy noticed, just one piece of wood out of place, tore down the whole house.

KEVIN:_ (falls in pain) _"Ouch! Err...ILL GET YA FOR THIS DORK!"

EDS & JOHNNY:_ (run away)_

EDS:_ (grasping for air)_

JOHNNY: "So, did ya get him? Huh, Huh, Did ya, Did ya?"

ED: "Yep! Here ya go Bucko!"

JOHNNY: "Woo Hoo! Thanks guys! Me and the new Plank will have a BLAST!"

EDDY: "Well, that was easy. Lets go."

The Eds walk back home, but for some reason, they fall in...WET CEMENT!

EDS: "Ah! HELP! WE ARE STUCK!"

ED: _(looks down at cement) _"Yummmm...Gravy!" _(tastes cement) _

Ed tries to spit the cement out, but it already dried.

ED:_ (choking) (swallows cement) _"Aaahhh...Uh, Gravys gone bad!"

EDDY: "Huh? THE CEMENT IS STILL WET! WE COULD GET OUT!"

The Eds then walk home, again, but dried in the sun so the Eds were stuck.

EDDY: "Errr...well, it cant last like this forever!"

_Six Hours Later..._

EDDY:_ (red in the face) _"Errrrrr...WHY WONT THE CEMENT COME OFF!"

The cement then chipped off, and the Eds walked home, _Again!_

EDD: _(relievted) _"That was a relief."

EDDY: "A RELIEF! We have been stuck here for 6 hours!...Wait, howd that happen anyway?"

ED: "Maybe, the spirit of Plank is mad at Eddy for the name calling, and is sending bad luck with help from the EVIL TOOTHPICK PEOPLE from the planet WOODSHAVINGS from INTERGALACTIC HOUSEHOLD PRODUCTS...the mini series...Heh."

EDD & EDDY:_ (confused)_

EDDY: "Get real, Ed. There is no such thing as TOOTHPICK PEOPLE."

ED: "What if there are?"

EDD: "Impossible, Ed. You see- "

EDDY: "Cmon guys, are we going to spend the rest of the day babbling, or are we gonna go home!"

EDD: _(silent)_

EDDY: "Good. Now lets- WHOAH!"

The Eds then just tripped, their heads fell on the street, and a car ran over their bodies.

EDS: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!"

After the car ran over them, the Eds just lied on the presently, empty street for hours.

EDS:_ (woke up)_

EDDY: "Huh? How the heck did we just trip? I dont see any rock or stick or-"

EDD: "Well its natural Eddy, but I agree with you. We tripped 6 inches away from where we reached the curb, which is where most people dont usually trip."

Then the street sign fell on the Eds. The pole fell on Eddy, the _RATHINK AVENUE side fell on Ed, & the PEACH CREEK ROAD sign fell on Edd._

EDS: "Ouch..."

_(3 minute commercial)_

The Eds then miserably wandered on home, after their terribly rough day.

When the Eds came to their doors, all 3 of them fell on the Eds.

A few moments later, in Eddys room...

EDDY: "This is the worst day of my life, almost as bad as the cursed ph-

Wait a minute, THE CURSED PHONE! IVE GOT TO GET TO JOHNNY!"

Then Eddy rushed to Double Ds House.

EDD: "This is a very unfortunate day for me."

EDDY: _(slams door into wall, WIDE OPEN) _"DOUBLE D!"

Double D was dissapointed to find his antfarm destroyed.

EDD: "What is it Eddy? You had just destroyed my new antfarm."

EDDY: "I KNOW WHATS CAUSING OUR BAD LUCK! THE CURSED PHONE I GAVE TO JOHNNY!"

EDD: _(confused)_ "Puhhhhhhleassse, not that old cursed phone again. That phone is not even in this episode."

DIRECTOR: "CUT! Double D, you are -"

BLOO (from Fosters): _(pushes people away) _"ALL RIGHT! Out of my way! Could we hurry this up? Ive gotta show in 5 minutes."

DIRECTOR: _(sighs) _"Tell you what. Why dont you jump in a lake!"

BLOO: (annoyed)

DIRECTOR: "And...ACTION!" _(starts rolling film)_

CLIPBOARD MANAGER: "Take 2." _(slaps clipboard)_

EDD:_(annoyed) _"Puhhhhhhleassse, not that old cursed phone again. I told you Eddy, Its just a myth!"

EDDY: "I told ya Double D! THE CURSED PHONE _IS_ CURSED! ILL SHOW YOU, FOLLOW ME!" (_rushes to Johnnys house)_

_(screen faded)_

JOHNNY: _(talks on phone) _"Hey Rolf-"

EDDY: _(slams door open) _"JOHNNY!"

JOHNNY: "Oh Hi Eddy! Im just talking to Rolf on the-"

EDDY: "Give us your phone Johnny!"

JOHNNY: "What?"

EDDY: "You heard me! Give us your phone!

JOHNNY: "Hummmm...Well, I dont like to decide stuff by myself. I should better ask Plank. What do you think buddy?

NEW PLANK: _(nothing, just like the old Plank)_

JOHNNY: "Really? O.K. But you are starting to creep me out!...Plank says to jump off a cliff Eddy."

EDDY: _(paused, ignoring Johnny) _"Great!" _(runs to phone)_

JOHNNY: _(slams Eddy with Plank) _"Not so fast! First, fix Planks brain damage, this Plank is creeping me out!"

EDDY: _(paused)_ "In your dreams." _(walks away)_

JOHNNY: "Fine." _(continues talking on phone) _"Hey Rolf-"

EDDY: (_grabs phone) _"O.K. FINE!"

JOHNNY: "...RIGHT ON! Here you go Eddy!"

EDDY: _(takes phone) _"Woohooo!" _(races to junkyard, smashes it in the dust, & races back) _"Cmon guys, lets go."

EDD: "But Eddy, you promised Johnny to fix Plank."

ED: _(holds a pickle) _"...Pickle?"

JOHNNY: "No thanks, Im all full!"

EDD: _(mumbles annoyed)_

EDDY: _(grabs Plank, runs off)_

_(screen faded)_

Eddy threw the New Plank back in the pile of wood that used to be Kevins house.

KEVIN: "You dorks again? WHY YOU-" _(gets hit on the head by Plank)_

EDDY: "HA!" _(runs to Edds house)_

_(screen faded)_

In Edds living room...

EDD: "Screwdriver."

EDDY: "Screwdriver, Ed."

ED: "Scruwriveri" _(hands Eddy screwdriver)_

EDDY: "Err...THIS BORES ME!" _(hands Edd screwdriver)_

EDD: "Hold on Eddy. Im almost done. EUREKA!"

ED & EDDY: _(look at Plank)_

Edd had attached the part of Plank - unatached back to Plank.

EDD: "O.K. Gentelman. Lets return this to Johnny."

_(screen faded)_

At Johnnys house...

JOHNNY: _(looks at a picture of Plank, cries) (finds the Eds in front of him)_

EDDY: _(throws Plank at Johnny) _"Here Johnny."

JOHNNY:_ (fell in pain) _"Ouch...PLANK! BUDDY!" _(hugs Plank) _"Thanks guys! You are true-"

EDDY: _(ignoring Johnny) _"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. Whatever Johnny. Thatll be 50 ¢."

JOHNNY: "50¢! Well...Plank says let _a_ rip!" _(gives Eddy $5.00)_

Eddys eyes turn into a JACKPOT SIGN.

_(screen faded)_

All of the Eds have Jawbreakers in their mouths.

EDD: "Eddy, you did a good thing you know. Well, besides the fact that you have interupted Johnny in a serious moment- WHOAH!"

All of the Eds suddenly were sinking in a puddle of quicksand and woodshavings. (?)

EDS: "Help! WE ARE STUCK!" _(mouths touch woodshavings) _"Yeeeeeooouuuccchhhh!" _(spit Jawbreakers out)_

The Eds Jawbreakers roll down the street.

EDDY: "Errr...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

ED: "I told you it is the work of TOOTHPICK PEOPLE!"

EDDY: "Why me?"

Then, all of the Eds sank.

The End

BLOO: _(walks through black screen) _"O.K. Let Fosters-" _(finds the Eds rolling Jawbreakers) _"Oooohhhhhh! JAWBREAKERS!" _(stuffs all 3 Jawbreakers in his mouth and then spits them out) _"YEEEEUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK! Spit Flavored. O.K. LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

_(Fosters music plays)_

Then, another car runs over Bloo.

BLOO: "Ouch!"

The Real End


End file.
